Strip Poker
by SPARK187
Summary: During a blackout Butch and Buttercup play a game of strip poker with some very unique rules. Will things get out of hand?


**Strip Poker**

**Here's a crazy little one shot I just came up with. During a blackout Butch and Buttercup play a game of strip poker with some very unique rules. Will things get out of hand?**

**Buttercup's POV**

I kept thinking to myself, what am I doing out on a night this? The rain and the lightening, there's something about it that makes me feel so alive. Still, I feel quite lonely. My sisters were both out on dates with Brick and Boomer. Hmmm... I wonder if Butch is home. There was only one why to find out. I flew over to his place. The rain let up so I wasn't so wet when I arrived. I flew up the stairwell to his floor and knocked on his door.

To my surprise he was home. As he opened the door, he looked surprised to see me. "Buttercup, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd see if you were home."

"Come on in," he said and led my inside. My long coat was pretty damp, but my clothes were mostly dry. He took my coat and hung it on the coat rack by the door.

"Want something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure, you got a mudslide?" I noticed the mix on the table, and I watched him mix the drink. I took a sip letting to alcohol warm me.

"So, there's a Bruce Lee Marathon starting in a few minutes, if you want to stay and watch."

"Sounds great," I said becoming a little flustered. Why was I all of the sudden nervous around him. We were friends after all and had been for several years, ever since Mojo left town and Him disappeared. Besides, our siblings were dating, so in a way we were practically family.

I sat down in the living room, while Butch brought in a big bowl of barbeque chips. He sat down next to me, and we settled in. After only about ten minutes into _Enter: The Dragon_ the power went out as we heard the lightening outside as loud as an earthquake.

"Damn," Butch groaned. "Not again. Every time there's a storm this happens."

Butch got up from the couch and grabbed a flashlight sitting on the kitchen counter. He rummaged through some drawers, until he found a mess of candles. I came over and helped him put them in the holders.

"Sorry about that, Buttercup," he said. "You might want to go home."

"No, this is fine," I said. The last thing I wanted to do was leave. "We can think of something else to do."

We brought the candles into the living and sat down on the floor next to his round coffee table. There was a sliding door to the coffee table, and he reached in and pulled something out. He held it up. It was a deck of cards.

"How about we play some poker?" he suggested.

Poker? I thought, then I realized I left my wallet at home. "Butch, I didn't bring any money with me."

"We don't have to play for money," he said. Through the candlelight I could still see that devilish look on his face.

"Then what do we play for?" I asked him, but I could guess what he was thinking.

"Ever play strip joker?" he asked. He looked me up and down, then brushed his hand against my arm. "I always wondered what's under there."

"Butch!" I shouted. "I'm not playing strip poker with you!"

"Why not?" He asked. "Are you scared?"

"No," I said, but it was a lie. It wasn't so much him seeing me naked, but me seeing him. I've dreamed about it, fantasized about it, but I never thought it would happen. "Okay, mister wiseguy, but here are the rules. The loser as a choice to either remove an article of clothing or tell a secret that involves the winner."

"I like that, but the winner gets to choose what piece of clothing the loser has to remove, or ask the loser a question about the winner. Plus, the loser can't lie."

I thought about it for a moment. "Agreed," I said. I just wondered if I would regret it. This was definitely turning out to be an interesting evening.

Butch dealt the card,s which I hoped were not marked. I wouldn't put that past him, but when I looked at my cards I noticed something. Damn, it was a full house. I kept a straight face or tried to. What if he planned for me to win. That was just like him. Oh, why did I even agree to this.

I put down my hand. He looked disappointed. "You win," he said.

I gave him a cocky smile and said, "Okay, what's your choice."

"Clothing, baby," he said and smirked.

"Okay, Butch, take off your shirt." Damn, why did I say that? He pulled off his shirt, and I felt a quivering in my stomach.

"Play, again, little Buttercup?" he said, raising himself up so I could get a good look at his chest.

"Sure," I said and tried to look away. He chuckled a bit and dealt the cards again. I looked at my cards. Damn, this hand sucked.

He laid his cards down and had two pairs. "You win," I said. He didn't even ask the question. "I choose clothing." I was quiet about it. I thought for sure he was going to tell me to take off my shirt. He had been staring at them through the whole game.

"Take off your pants," he said.

"What?" I shouted. "Butch, are you nuts?"

"Come on, , you lost, so you have to," he said and laughed at me.

"Fine," I said, annoyed with him. I stood up and pulled down my black pants. God, he wouldn't take his eyes off me. Why did I decide to wear my black lace underwear? Now, he could see them, and it looked like he was enjoying it. I was starting to sweat. Why didn't I choose secret. I kicked them aside and sat down.

He dealt the cards again. I was going to get him back for that. Damn you, Butch. I looked at my cards. They were pretty good. I just hoped they were good enough to beat his. I laid my cards down, but his was better. Damn, he had me. I don't know what possessed me, but I chose clothing.

"Take your shirt off," he said. I hesitated. "What are you waiting for?"

Slowly I lifted up my shirt and pulled it off. He could see my lacy black brae, but I was surprised. I wondered why he didn't ask me to take off my underwear.

The smirk on his face grew wider as he dealt another hand. He was really making me flustered, but in some stroke of luck I won the next hand.

"Okay, baby, what should I take off?" he asked, that smirk still on his face. I had a feeling he let me win that one.

"Your pants, _Baby_," I said, mocking him.

He stood up and dropped them, making sure I got a good view. I felt a wetness between my legs seeing him in nothing but his boxer shorts. I looked away, hoping the my hormones would calm down, but I couldn't get his image out of my head.

"Play again?" he asked.

"I'm game, if you are," I said, trying to maintain my composure."

I looked at my cards. Straight flush? I couldn't believe it. Butch only had a pair, so I won. I was for sure he was going to say clothing again, but he surprised.

"Secret," he simply said, smirking at me from across the table.

"Okay," I said. I didn't even think. I just blurted out a question. "Do you ever have fantasies involving me?"

He smiled devilishly at me. "I always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you."

My mouth dropped open, and I blushed. I felt like I was on fire hearing him say that. I couldn't say anything. I just rose from the table, not even thinking. He stood up, too. My mind was saying stop, but my body had other plans. I leaned in close to him putting my arms around his neck and kissed him. He was the one blushing now. Even in the dim light I could see it.

"Play me again," I said, still standing next to him.

"I don't want to play this stupid game anymore," he said, his hands on my shoulders. His touch was sending goosebumps up and down my arms. I thought that at least when we were playing I could keep a safe distance from him.

"Are you chicken?" I asked. I knew that would get to him.

"Hell, no," he said. "Let's play." We sat back down in our spots and dealt another hand. Damn, I had nothing this time. "Royal flush, baby," he said with a laugh. "What'll it be?"

"Secret," I said. God, I hoped he didn't ask what I think he would.

"Do you ever dream about me?" he asked, taking my hand. I was about to answer, when he added. "And if you do, what are we doing in the dream?"

I hesitated for a moment. I didn't want to tell him, but I knew I had to. "Yes," I said slowly. I left it at that.

"What about the second part?" he asked, but I remained silent. "Come one, Buttercup. You have to tell the truth."

"But that was two questions," I shouted at him. He looked disappointed. Did he really want to know? I wasn't going to tell. The next thing out of my mouth even surprised me. "How about if I show you." Before he had a chance to say anything I crawled over to his side of the table. I pulled him close to me and kiss him passionately. He held onto me tightly, so tightly I could hardly breath.

When the kiss ended he whispered in my ear. "Is that all?"

"For a start," I said.

He gave me a devilish smile and lowered me onto the floor. My brae was a front clasp and he quickly undid it and threw it aside, then removed my bottoms before I even knew what was happening.

"That's against the rules," I whispered in his ear as his sucked on my neck.

"Fuck the rules," he said and removed his boxer shorts. He went for my neck again as I shuttered in pleasure. "You really want me to stop."

"No," I gasped as his hand grabbed hold of my left breast. His lips found their way down to my chest, and his tongue rolled around on my nipples. "Oh, god," I gasped almost breathless. My hands found their way around his neck, fingering their way through his messy hair. I could feel his tongue traveling down my stomach down to my pubic area.

That's where I wanted him the most. I felt his finger go up inside me, and I cried out. "You like that?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I asked, sitting up and looking hungrily into his eyes. I looked down and saw his large crock grow even bigger. "Are you going to stop there, or should I tell you what else we did in my dream?"

He grabbed hold of me, kissing me fiercely until I felt the soft carpet on my back. I felt him go up inside of me, and I screamed out. He started to thrust inside of me as I held onto him tight.

The louder I screamed the faster his rhythm became. Oh god, I couldn't believe how good this felt. I had only had sex one other time, but I was never like this.

He kiss me in between my screamed, and each time he thrust it left me wanting more. He grunted wildly as I did the same to him, and his cocky smirk returned as he continued to make me scream. Then I felt him release inside me. My breathing slowed down as I laid there with my energy spent.

Never had I felt so exhausted, but in a good way. After he pulled out of me he lay down next to me. "So, was this just like your dream?" he asked me.

"No," I said and kissed him tenderly. "It was better."

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was after midnight. "I have to go, or my dad with kill me."

He whined at me. "Okay," he said as I sat up and started to put my clothes back on.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked. "I could go for a rematch."

"Sure, why not," I said as I put the last of my clothes back on. I grabbed my coat and, as I was about to leave his brother Brick had just arrived home.

"Hey, you guys, what have you two been up to?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said. "Just a friendly game of poker."

**Okay, what did you think? Just some kooky, crazy story that just came to me. Remember to review and see you next story.**


End file.
